hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 9 (Washing day)
Washing day is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE and Chats look for what they're going to keep and what they're going to throw out. *CHARLI remembers what she used to do with her old hula hoop. *KATHLEEN makes a gingerbread family, but Jup Jup wants her to make an elephant gingerbread family. *CHARLI pretends to be a gingerbread man and says what she can do and what she can't. *TIM, Kathleen and Kellie are going to tidy up their own spaces but they swap their jobs. *CHARLI throws balls of scrap paper into the bin. *NATHAN and Tim fold the clothes. *CHARLI sorts and matches the socks. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a kitchen where a dish washing brush (Kellie), a sponge (Nathan) and a washing up liquid (Kathleen) try to be the best, until a dirty fry pan (Charli) asks them to be washed. Gallery Kellie_S5_E9.png Charli_S5_E9_1.png Kathleen_S5_E9.png Charli_S5_E9_2.png Tim_S5_E9.png Charli_S5_E9_3.png Nathan_S5_E9.png Charli_S5_E9_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E9.png Trivia *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Word play Spring has sprung and I'm gonna make a start Gonna spring into my cleaning, that's the hardest part I'm choosing what to keep, there's so much to throw out 'Cause choosing what to keep is what it's all about. Spring has sprung and I'm gonna make a start Gonna spring into my cleaning, that's the hardest part It's choosing what to chuck when I wanna keep the lot 'Cause choosing what to chuck is the problem that I've got. Spring has sprung and I'm gonna make a start Gonna spring into my cleaning, that's the hardest part I'm choosing what to keep, there's so much to throw out 'Cause choosing what to keep is what it's all about Choosing what to chuck when I wanna keep the lot 'Cause choosing what to chuck is the problem that I've got. ;Body move #01 I'm doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? I'm doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? ;Puzzles and patterns I'm cooking and baking some gingerbread, gingerbread, gingerbread It's my favourite recipe, recipe, recipe I'm cooking and shaping some gingerbread, gingerbread, gingerbread It's my gingerbread family, gingerbread family. Cooking and baking some gingerbread, gingerbread, gingerbread It's my favourite recipe, recipe, recipe I'm cutting and shaping some gingerbread, gingerbread, gingerbread It's my gingerbread family, gingerbread family. ;Body move #02 Gingerbread girl can't twist or bend Stiff as a board from beginning to end Can't sit, can't jump, can't swim in the sun But we all know that you can run, run, run, run, run. Gingerbread girl can't twist or bend Stiff as a board from beginning to end Can't sit, can't jump, can't swim in the sun But we all know that you can run, run, run, run, run. ;Making music Time to tidy up and do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh Tidy up, do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh. Time to tidy up and do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh. Time to tidy up and do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh... If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team, oh This is hard work every time, but when it's done it'll look so fine If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team. Time to tidy up and do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh... If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team, oh It's hard work every time, but when it's done it'll look so fine If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team. Time to tidy up and do our jobs, time to get things clean, oh If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team, oh It's hard work every time, when it's done it'll look so fine If we all pitch in, it won't be long, working as a team. ;Body move #03 There's paper all around me that I have to clean away But I'm having lots of fun tidying up today I'm making paper balls, I'm gonna throw them in the bin Aim not too high and not too low and get those paper balls in the bin. There's paper all around me that I have to clean away But I'm having lots of fun tidying up today I'm making paper balls, I'm gonna throw them in the bin Aim not too high and not too low and get those paper balls in the bin. ;Shapes in space I am the folding master, ... I get faster I can fold whatever comes my way I can fold it very neatly, I tell you very sweetly The folding master I will stay. I am the folding master, ... I get faster I can fold whatever comes my way I can fold it very neatly, I tell you very sweetly The folding master I will stay. ;Body move #04 Sorting, sorting on a washing day Sorting all my socks is the only way Matching, matching on a washing day Matching all the socks is the only way. Folding, folding on a washing day Folding all my socks is the only way Folding, folding on a washing day Folding all my socks is the only way. ;Sharing stories Scrub it on, wipe it off, scrub the dirt away Wash it up, wash it clean, we love to wash all day. Wipe it off, wipe it up, wipe the dirt away Wipe it off, wipe it clean, I love to wipe all day. Scrub it off, scrub it up, scrub the dirt away Scrub it off, scrub it clean, I love to scrub all day. Squirt it on, wash it up, wash the dirt away Wash it up, wash it clean, we love to wash all day. Squirt it on, wipe it up, scrub the dirt away Wash it up, wash it clean, we love to wash all day. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about swapping Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about gingerbread man Category:Ep about gingerbread Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about paper Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about bins Category:Ep about folding Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about brushes Category:Ep about kitchens Category:Ep about sponges Category:Ep about soap Category:Ep about pans, pots & dishes